ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantasmic! (Wisconsin Disneyland)
The Wisconsin version of Fantasmic! could be opening in 2012 or 2013 and also located in Frontierland like Disneyland in Anaheim, California, But with combined versions from Florida and California and including new scenes and characters. Plot As the lights fade, a female narrator gives a brief welcome and mentions of the powers of imagination. A very faint musical note is heard, swelling and growing into a dramatic chord in the complete darkness. Once the chord strikes, two tall columns rise on stage left and right, with roving spotlights, until finally Mickey appears centre stage. He conducts various water fountain effects, until bringing up the giant water-mist "screens", which, in conjunction with a few flares, fade into the famous "Sorcerer's Apprentice" scene from Fantasia. From there, the falling stars of the Sorcerer's Apprentice scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, Figment Appears inside Mickey's Imagination. Animals Such as Elephants, Monkeys, Alligators, Chickens, Dogs, Cats and More. Next, a large Bubble Montage takes place, where scenes and characters from major classic animated and Live Action Disney and Pixar movies and Disney Channel Shows and Movies appear in floating bubbles. Scenes from Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Muskeeters, VeggieTales, Princess Projection Program, The Little Mermaid, Who Frammed Roger Rabbit, Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, The Jungle Book, Hannah Montana: The Movie, The Muppet Movie, Peanuts, Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King, Toy Story, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun and more pop and float across the screen. An animated Monstro next appears onscreen, accompanied by a heavy musical score as he crashes through the waters. Then the scene leads up to the surface where the famous squid battle from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea takes place. This then leads to the next segment. After That, The Next Scene Leads to where Barbossa and his band of pirates storm the cave with Will Turner, who is being held captive by the pirates. Luckly for Will, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Turner arrive to save him. While Elizabeth and Will defeat the pirates, Jack takes on Barbossa. Towards the end of the battle, Jack throws the last Aztec coin to Will who then breaks the curse. Barbossa then backs off and retreats, but not before Jack blows up their ship and the pirates! Twelve small floats now arrive, with Cinderella and Prince Charming, Belle and the Beast, Ariel and Prince Eric, Sora and Kairi, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, Charlie Brown and Lucy, Sally and Linus, and Snow White and her Prince and Other Princesses and Princes each contained in their own float. As each float reaches the centre, the spotlight shines on it, with the accompanying signature melody from each movie like "So This is Love", "Beauty and the Beast", "Part of Your World", "A Whole New World", "Do You Believe in Magic", and "Someday my Prince Will Come". The Queen appears to the Magic Mirror, who tells her that Mickey's imagination is very strong and cannot be penertrated. The Queen then turns into the witch, and then uses magic to put her plans in place. The villains here are: Ursula (who has a similar scene to the one in California), Jafar (who sinisterly turns into the Genie), Hades, The Bad Apple from "Veggie Tales", Oogie Boogie, Ansem, Scar, the bullies from "Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown", Mr. Crocker, Pete and Maleficent. Mickey then arrives in Agrabah at the destroyed palace, where Jafar awaits. Jafar turns into his snake form and tries to capture Mickey, before turning into his genie form to take drastic measures. Jafar then alters reality, causing Mickey to fall through into another dimension. In Space, Mickey Finds Himself on The Trade Federation's droid ship, where Mickey duels Darth Vader, until Mickey defeats Darth. Hades appears to Mickey before unleashing Cerberus on him, before Cerberus is defeated Mickey, but the Hydra and Hades get on the drop on him, and throw him out of the Coliseum. Oogie Boogie appears to Mickey, and then has him play a sinister of cards, while he sings a version of the Oogie Boogie song. Oogie, however, wins the game and traps Mickey in a playing card, which takes him to the shadow's realm. Mickey then is swarmed by shadows before "Ansem" taunts Mickey, who runs away while Scar appears on a nearby rock and taunts Mickey, before all of the villains disappear and Mickey is surrounded by green flames and Chernabog with the latter summoning the spirits from the dead. Then Mickey Encounters with Maleficent and uses the powers of his imagination to turn into the dragon. Mickey is surrounded by flames and is unable to escape at all. All of the villains laugh sinisterly, as their worlds begin to be destroyed. Mickey then tells Maleficent "This is my dream!" The villains are destroyed in this order: Scar, Chernabog, Hades, Dart Vader, the bullies from "Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown", Mr. Crocker, Jafar, "Ansem", Ursula, The Queen and Maleficent. All is quiet, until we see Tinker Bell fly to restore the mountain. Magical stars sparkle in the mountain as the worlds were to be fine again and then tells Mickey "C'mon, Mickey, let's go!" Mickey then appears as his 1920s self on the Mark Twain Riverboat sailing one the Rivers of Liberty with the characters on it. Just then, Mickey appears as the Sorcerer's Apprentice on the rocks and shoots fireworks everywhere. He then says "Some Imagination, Huh? Haha!", before the show ends. and disappears in a flash. A final burst of pyrotechnics is accompanied by searchlights placed around the tavern and stage.Crs Characters in the Finale *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Sora *Pluto *Scrooge McDuck *Chip and Dale *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Max Goof *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Snow White and her Prince *Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip *Ariel and Eric *Pocahontas and John Smith *Belle and the Beast *Jasmine and Aladdin *Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen *Rapunzel and Prince Flynn *Genie *The Seven Dwarfs *Perla and Suzy *Alice *The Mad Hatter *White Rabbit *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *Pinocchio *Jiminy Cricket *Geppetto *Baloo *King Louie *Lilo Pelekai *Stitch *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Eeyore *Tigger *Rabbit *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Nemo *Dory *Perl *Lightning Mcqueen *Rafiki *Timon *Charlie Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Snoopy *Linus van Pelt *Sally Brown *Robin Hood *Prince John *Friar Tuck *Br'er Rabbit *Br'er Fox *Br'er Bear *Spún the dog ( character of kh 3 ) *Dectetive Bogey *Melody Jhonson and Jennifer Jhonson ( characters of kh 3 ) *Dento and Iris ( characters of pokémon black and white ) *Pocoyo *Elly *Tsum Tsum Mickey *Tsum Tsum Minnie Show Times Spring: 8:45 P.M. Summer: 9:00 & 10:45 P.M. Fall: Weekends at 8:30 P.M. Winter: Same as The Summer Time Schedule Category:Wisconsin Disneyland Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Fantasmic! versions